When Two Are One
by Bearfield003
Summary: "You're buying me lunch." the older of the two states while reading the last of his essay. The other male in the room looks up from his tablet, a thick eyebrow raised. "What was that, captain?" He asks, eyes meeting with dark brown ones. These simple words can turn into something more.


**When Two are One**

 **All RE characters Belong to Capcom**

"You're buying me lunch." the older of the two states while reading the last of his essay. The other male in the room looks up from his tablet, a thick eyebrow raised.

"What was that, captain?" He asks, eyes meeting with dark brown ones.

Chris looks at Piers, placing his papers on the desk before giving him his full attention. "I bought lunch last week, it's your turn."

"Wah!? I bought last week." Piers counters Ace pulls himself upwards, so he leaning closer to Chris. "Your turn to pay."

The BSAA captain shakes his head. "I don't think so." Chris says with a small grin, liking to poke at Piers' temper, knowing full well Piers will get grumpier if he smiles with his 'know it all grin.' And as suspected Piers puffs out his cheeks. Though Piers is still a rookie, he has already taken a liking to the young Ace.

"Then I challenge you."

Chris raises an eyebrow. "To what, an eating contest and whoever eats the most wins? I'll beat you flat." Chris says, the grin on his face growing wider as he crosses his arms. "I advise you that it takes a lot to keep me going. Jill says it's heart wrenching to see how much calories I eat a day."

"To a shooting competition." Piers says with a satisfying nod.

Chris raises thin eyebrow. "Really now?" _Playing it safe are we? Best sniper in the BSAA, and he got that title only weeks of being here. But, hey, he likes his competition and it's been awhile since he's been to the shooting range. And in the bright side, he has money to waste._

"Ok, let's do this." Chris says while pushing off his chair and picking up his jacket. Unlike Pies who is in his standard military clothing.

They both walk to the shooting range, Chris leading Piers only by a step. "Any rules I should know?" Chris asks while looking over his shoulder and brown eyes landing on Piers.

The Ace looks up at Chris. "Hmm, hit the target."

Chris shakes his head. "Ok, let's do this. Each of us will have three shots, each on a different gun. Whoever hits the most targets win?"

Piers nods. "That sounds good." plump lips spread into a small smile, liking the sound of that.

When they reach Chris selects the three guns they are going to use. A sniper, shotgun and handgun, "This seems good. What do you think?"

"I don't know. I'm just thinking how tasty lunch will be since it will be coming from your pocket."

Chris finds himself smiling. "I'm not losing, Nivans."

"That interferes a lot with the future captain."

The BSAA captain can't help but laugh at Piers' fast reply. "Alright. Here, your three guns."

"What are you guys doing?' a female voice asks, and when they both look at who is speaking, it's Jill, her blonde hair in a high ponytail as she wears her blue shirt and brown pants.

"If it isn't Jill." Chris says, greeting the woman before he turns towards Piers. "Don't let her distract you." He says, now looking at his gun. "You can't blame your lost on her when you lose and buy me lunch"

Jill rolls her eyes as she shifts her weight to her other foot. "A shooting competition, huh? I want to see this. Who ever loses is also buying for me" Jill proclaims as she leans back to watch the show.

Chris grumbles under his breath as Piers smiles. They both turn towards their target. "One shot, with each." Chris repeats, starting with the Sniper, then Shotgun and last his handgun. Each shot hitting its target.

"All hits. Beat that."

Piers grabs his gun, and starts with the handgun, then shotgun and last, his sniper gun. Each his bullets also hitting its target.

"Looks like we have a tie." Jill says with a small smile as she walks and jumps over the bar that prevents them from entering where the dummies are. She casually walks up to the shot dummies looking at them one by one carefully. With expert eyes she nods. "I see a winner." Jill looks back.

"Who?!" Chris calls from afar.

"Piers. His shots were more accurate, sorry Chris." She says with a sad small smile.

The BSAA captain pouts as Piers balls his hand into a fist and praises himself. "Yes! I'll go change. I'm starving now. See you at lunch, captain." Piers says while placing his sniper gun down and running off.

Chris watches Piers run off before brown eyes return to Jill who is jumping over to be on his side again. Chris sighs and only starts walking when Jill is next to him. "I lost." he says with a small frown."

Jill giggles.

"What is it?" Chris asks.

"Oh, nothing." She says with a tease in her voice.

Chris raises an eyebrow., "Jill giggling is something."

Jill leans back, raising her arms over her head and hooking her fingers together at her fingertips. "Your shots were more accurate for the shotgun and handgun." Jill adds with a wink. Chris stops to stare at Jill with an open surprised mouth, while she continues walking- like if she didn't just cheat for Piers.

"What? Jill?" Chris says while looking over his shoulder at the dummies. "How could you?!" He looks back at Jill.

"It was your turn to buy lunch. You're cheating, knowing full well it's your turn. Not fair for Piers, now is it?" She asks while looking at Chris."

She stops, a small smile taking her lips as her eyes take a distant look to them. "You were S.T.A.R.S best marksman. You've done impossible shots before. And you don't even use a sniper to be able to accomplish most of those shots. I can't think of anyone who has a better aim than you when it comes to the handgun." _Shooting these dummies must have been so easy for Chris._

"But he did beat you with the sniper. But only by so much." She says while parting her fingers only an inch from each other.

"He's the best Sniper the BSAA's got." Chris comments, knowing he won for the handgun and shotgun. Chris smirks as he jogs to catch up to her and falls into step next to Jill. Deep down he did know he had to pay, but he likes the extra time he gets with Piers and most of all, he was able to get out of his office work. "I'll pay."

"You better. And when you do, it's back to your paperwork."

 **FIN**

 ***Thank you for reading!***


End file.
